Voltron Force
The Voltron Force is the team that pilots the Lions of which join together to form Voltron: The Defender of the Universe. The Force was deactivated by Wade who sabotage the lions and to the public that Voltron was a dangerous out dated technology. The Force continued to work underground the Force recruits three cadets. Lance recruits Daniel and Vince, and tells them to take Wade's badge which they did not understant but later learn that the badge was the keys to four of the lions.The Voltron Force tries to protect the universe from Lotor and Sky Marshall Wade. Episode Voltron Force Episodes Original Voltron Force Original Force Members Keith - After years of being on his own as a rebel outlaw, searching for the secret location of the Black Lion, Keith is back to lead the Voltron Force team. He hasn't missed a beat when it comes to calling the shots in the Black Lion which forms the head of Voltron. Lance - After years of posing as a loyal lieutenant in Wade's army, Lance is almost complete in leading the secret resistance movement, known as The Den, to bring back Voltron. The hot-headed right arm of Voltron in the Red Lion, Lance sees a lot of himself in new cadet Daniel, but isn't about to give up his spot. Princess Allura - As future Queen of Arus, Allura considers it her mission to train her niece, Larmina, to pilot Blue Lion which makes up the right leg of Voltron. She assures the rest of the Voltron Force team that these new cadets were brought to them to serve a higher destiny. Pidge - All grown up, the super-genius of the Voltron Force and Green Lion pilot will be studying, discovering, and researching the incredible new powers and configurations of Voltron. In his spare time, the left arm of Voltron likes to create techno-music as an anonymous galaxy-famous DJ. Hunk - The pilot of Yellow Lion and the left leg of Voltron isn't just muscle. This gearhead can create almost anything in his monster garage, but also finds time to write his own rock anthems. He will particularly bond with the new cadets in a big brother role. New Voltron Force Keith- Gave up his spot to Daniel because he was showing great leadership. Keith took back the spot when Daniel was not working with the others in a life threatening mission. Lance- The red lion pilot. Larmina- The new Blue lion pilot she got the position when Allura decided to become the Queen of Arus instead of continuing as a lion pilot. Vince- The new Green Lion pilot he got the positon when Pidge realized he was the only one who could keep up with the upgrades of the Castle of Lions, so he gave the position to vince. Hunk- The yellow lion pilot. Cadets Daniel- A mischievous daredevil, Daniel feels the best defense is a good offense. Despite being the natural leader among the cadets, he struggles to find his own position within the team. Vince- While Vince would rather be leveling up in a video games than be on the battle field, he will find that indeed he himself is the key to unlocking new powers within Voltron. Vince is a descendent of the ancient people responsible for the creation of Voltron. He just isn't sure he's up for such a big responsibility. Larmina- Allura's niece is full of attitude and spunk as she rebels against her royal heritage. A master at martial arts, she is guarded and headstrong, with one mission - to defend Arus. Larmina will discover how to lead with her head, not her foot as she trains to someday pilot Blue Lion. Lions Black Lion- The Black Lion is the lion that is piloted by Keith it is the traditional head and torso of Voltron. Red Lion- The Red Lion is the lion that is piloted by Lance it is the right arm of Voltron. Blue Lion- The Blue Lion is the lion piloted by Allura it is the right foot of Voltron. Green Lion- The Green Lion is the lion piloted by Pidge it is the left Arm of Voltron. Yellow Lion- The Yellow Lion is the lion piloted by Hunk it is the left foot of Voltron. Voltron Voltron- Voltron is the king of robots. It is made up of five robotic lions that combine to form a mighty metallic warrior, sworn to defend the universe. Voltron is capable of inflicting colossal blows, making giant leaps, and is armed with lasers, sabers, missiles, and the invincible Blazing Sword! Fueled by the Power of the Lions, found within the new Voltron Force cadets, Voltron returns more powerful than ever. Key to the mighty robot's new abilities is the power to reconfigure, allowing each lion to form the head, and arming Voltron with the specific powers of that lion. Weapons Voltcom Weapons *Dual Swords- The Dual Swords are Keith's Volcom weapons. Thay are two mini Voltron Blazing Swords . *Dual Pistols/Hot Hands- The Dual Pistols/Hot Hands are Lance's Volcom Weapons. The Pistols are identical to those of Voltron Red Center. The Hot Hands are when Lance's Hand start getting a red aura around them. *Bow & Arrow/Whip - The Bow & Arrow are Allura's Voltcom Weapons.Allura also uses a Whip as a Volcom Weapon. *Smart Stars- The Smart Stars are Pidge's Volcom Weapons. *Claw Hammer- The Claw Hammer is Hunk's Voltcom Weapon. *Firing Speed Claws- Daniel's Voltcom Weapon are claws on his feet and arm that can be launched as a projectile, for speed, or to climb objects. *Battle Staff- Larmina's Voltcom Weapon that is a staff that can get longer and shorter it can also become a whip. Lion's Weapons Tail Power *Shock Tail- The Black Lion's Tail Power *Precision Laser- The Red Lion's Tail Power *Freeze Beam- The Blue Lion's Tail Power *Tail Blades/Boomerang- The Green Lion's Tail Power *Hammer Tail- The Yellow Lion's Tail Power Laser eyes *All the lions have Laser of which they can all shoot out of their eyes. Voltron's Weapons *The Blazing Sword is the weapon for Voltron Black Center. *The Magma Pistol is the weapon for Voltron Red Center. *The Wrecking Mace is the weapon for Voltron Yellow Center. *The Titanic Trident is the weapon for Voltron Blue Center. *The Throwing Shield is the weapon for Voltron Green Center *The Blazing Katana is the weapon for Voltron Green Center with Larmina's upgrade. *The Throwing Stars are the weapons for Voltron Green Center with Larmina's upgrade. Gallery Voltron frce piloting lions.jpg|Original Voltron Force in Lions Voltron lions.jpg|Five Voltron Lions|linktext=From left: Yellow lion, Red Lion, Black Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion The lions running.jpg|Voltron Lions|linktext=From left to right: Red Lion, Yellow Lion, Black Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion Trivia *Of all the Voltron Lion the hights are listed from Largest to smallest, Black Lion, Yellow Lion, Blue Lion, Red Lion, and Green Lion. *Only the Black, Red, and Blue Lions have wings. *Only the Yellow and Green Lion have back mounted cannons. *Larmina is the only Cadet that is Arusian. *The team enter their individual Lions by swinging down a zip line to a sphere which leads them to the cockpit of the lions. *Each member of the team have had an episode (Pidge in the Plague, Hunk in the Hunkyard, Vince in Dark Blue, Daniel and Keith in Wanted and Unwanted,Larmina and Allura in Hungry for Voltron) *Voltron can be formed with only four lions. *Five planets had a hand in making Voltron. Category:Voltron Category:Voltron Lions Category:Voltron Force